


In the Hands of God

by Eggsyobsessed



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Eggsy Unwin, Explicit Consent, Hand Jobs, Hand porn, I Have Reached Peak Merwin Trash - I am Good With This, M/M, Pastor Merlin, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Voyeur Eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 19:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21202880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: Eggsy is the video director of his church, and he's had the pleasure to work with their new Pastor, Merlin. He has a slight fetish with the Scot's hands. Eggsy is sure his ogling has gone unnoticed, that is until after one of Merlin's sermons, Merlin pays him a visit. Eggsy is then shown, and felt, how great those hands can be...among other things.





	In the Hands of God

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IronDuke_37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronDuke_37/gifts).

> I wholeheartedly blame Ironduke_37 for this, and three of my friends who encouraged this.  
I am pretty certain I have earned my spot in hell, and reached peak merwin trash. I accept my fate, and hope you all enjoy this porn. 
> 
> Merlin is a Christian Pastor, able to have relationships, and I touch very little on the faith. 
> 
> https://images.app.goo.gl/TFocMP22xesGqREU9 <--- my image of Pastor Merlin. 
> 
> Enjoy the porn.

Eggsy listened intently as Merlin finished up his sermon.

This Sunday was on losing faith, and gaining it back. A hardship Merlin expressed to have himself, and that no matter how far we veered, God is always there. In the light to guide us to our better selves, our most profitable beings in faith, life, relationships and our spiritual selves.

It touched him on a very personal level, and Eggsy was not about to disagree.

The man put on a good sermon, and hands down was his favorite Pastor to watch through the six screens he navigated. It wasn’t that he didn’t like to direct for Sean, bloke was good and okay admittedly a little nice to look at, but that was his mum’s man, yeah? Doesn’t mean Eggsy ain’t got eyes and looking never hurt anyone, did it?

It had been six months he’s been video directing for the church, a job his mum got him after she joined a year ago. Eggsy wasn’t sorry she found God again, he had kept up with their Christian faith as time moved on, especially when Dean wreaked havoc in their home. The church was where he came, long nights where he felt alone, like God wasn’t listening, but he was, always. And if one thing Eggsy learned, it was that we needed to be patient for answers from above.

Eggsy said the closing prayer, like he always did every Sunday, and before he shut off the live feed. He went through the video a bit, watched a few clips and a few images he had screen captured. He always did this, especially when directing one of Merlin’s sermons. He tried not to think about how many saved images, he had of the blokes hands. It was an unholy amount and he was sure to say an extra prayer before bed, each and every Sunday...and admittedly every damn day he thought of them.

It was a live sermon, but they always downloaded the footage and uploaded it to the church’s webpage. Eggsy thought it was great for people who couldn’t get out of their house, worked on weekends, or just didn’t have a way to see it in person. Technology was a thing of beauty, and Eggsy was always in awe how it made the impossible, possible for the people.

Harry had shown Merlin the ropes of their church, and the man had conformed easily having moved from Scotland a few years ago, relocated for a reason some didn’t know, but he promised the people he’d hold a sermon about that.

Eggsy began to wonder if it were the one he had labeled as ‘infidelity’ and that stirred a lot of curiosity in his brain, among other things.

Merlin was newer to the congregation, not to the faith, and he had watched from the control room, admired the faith that poured off of the man in waves...yearned for the hands that moved about, with so much assurance and strength. Let’s just say Eggsy had a few thoughts about them wrapped around his dick, holding his wrists bound above his head with one, as the other cupped his chin. Eggsy was fucking thankful he was in an enclosed room, as his boner raged, angry from being denied touch for the last three hours.

He zoomed in on a specific image, all up close and personal with the hands that could provide people with comfort, security and good Lord help him, probably the best erotic touch anyone has ever had the pleasure to know. Fingers all long, back of hands veiny with the most delicious dusting of dark, brown hair, and Eggsy had zoomed in too far, at least he tried to tell himself that.

Eggsy reached down, cupped his hard dick beneath his jeans and stroked a bit. It wasn’t enough to bring him off, just enough to cajole a moan out of him and thank fuck no one could hear him. He was sure Merlin would be stopped by a few members, questions asked on today’s sermon, some who sought counseling afterwards, because there was only someone. He used to be that someone, and wouldn’t hesitate if he needed it again. Eggsy wasn’t entirely sure he’d confide in Merlin, mainly because the man made him sweat.

The bloke was intimidating as fuck, dark, hooded hazel eyes, but a smile that could light up the room and make Eggsy weak at the knees. His voice low, a deep rumble, which was wrapped with a delectable Scottish brogue that made Eggsy want to shout daddy, and he ain’t into daddy kink, but somehow Merlin had this effect on him.

He’s worked himself up enough that his breath came fast, harsh huffs that left him gasping for air and jeans damp with precome. Eggsy is too focused to realize he ain’t alone no more, and only the soft chuckle behind him had Eggsy starting. He was up and out of his chair in seconds, and not even paying attention to the way his jeans tented a bit.

Eggsy smiled at Merlin, turned the computer chair so that he blocked the view of his groin, or at least he hoped.

“Pastor,” Eggsy said, strained. He had just been groping himself, whilst ogling at a picture of the man’s hands.

If Eggsy thought he was going to hell, this was the exact moment he believed that. There was a kind smile on his face, a gentle crook of the lips that made Eggsy lose his breath, and thinking had become obsolete.

“Please, Eggsy, I’ve told ye to call me Merlin,” he corrected easily and moved around the control room to inspect Eggsy’s screens. Eggsy turned as Merlin came forward, so that he were facing the video and wished he had closed out his personal photos of Merlin’s hands. “Some good shots ye got there,” Merlin approved. “Used to be a video director myself as a lad.”

Merlin was so close, the heat of his breath sent a shiver down Eggsy’s spine as it hit his neck. He tried to keep still, but a bit hard because Merlin was now pressed against his back, one hand placed on the desk, the other reached up to point where Eggsy had him paused. Merlin was clearly speaking, his hands together, fingers sprawled, and in front of him.

There was an electric current that pulsed through the room, as it always did when Merlin joined Eggsy in the control room. It wasn’t often at first, but within the last few months Eggsy started to notice it more frequently. Not that he had any complaints, it just meant a seriously hard wank when he went home, and sometimes in his car if he couldn’t make it. Of course, he’d wait to be the last car in the parking lot, or fuck he doesn’t know anymore.

Merlin is closer, if that’s possible, and Eggsy is pressed harder against the lip of the desk.

“Ye do great editorial work. I have watched a few of the sermons online, just to be sure the people are satisfied with what we preach.” Merlin brings his hand down, but not all the way, and Lord have mercy on Eggsy it is his deepest fantasies come to life.

Merlin gently cupped Eggsy’s cheek, a thumb smoothed along the shape of his jaw, scraped against the stubble Eggsy had growing; he had forgotten to shave that morning. It could have to do with the fact that he don’t sleep right, and was low key stressing about watching Merlin speak for three fucking hours.

“I’ve noticed ye,” he whispered, added just a bit of pressure against Eggsy’s face to coax him around. Eggsy moved slowly, in the cage Merlin formed with his body, to face him and did the best he could to hold a moan, as Merlin’s thigh pressed to his erection.

He’s got his hands propped against the cool wood, doing everything he can to avoid the controls.

“Yeah?” Eggsy exhaled, all volume lost as he focused on not busting a nut right there. “Wot about me?” he asked, it was a breathy whisper. Eggsy expected some witty answer, or anything but the soft kiss Merlin gave him.

This time, though, Eggsy did not suppress the moan that escaped parted lips, or refrained from hopping onto the desk. Merlin came forward, crowded his space, never breaking the kiss as his tongue dipped in to do the most unholy of things with Eggsy’s. He gave as good as he got, all eager like an infant mouthing for purchase of his mum’s breast. Eggsy needed this. It breathed life into him, filled his soul to the tip and spilled over to fill his groin. Not like Eggsy needed help in that area, his dick already painfully hard and aching.

“Well,” Merlin murmured softly, once they separated. If you could call it that, he was just a breath away, one move and their lips could meet again. “Noticed how ye look at me. Like I am a grand meal to be had, consumed by yer eager mouth. Is that what you want, Eggsy?”

Eggsy answered without thinking, “Was hoping to be consumed by you.”

“God save me ye are insufferable,” Merlin whispered, head extended up in prayer.

“God ain’t saving us,” Eggsy responded. Merlin’s answering smile made Eggsy’s heart sing, it were a soft, wide thing that creased his eyes.

“God forgives all who ask for it,” he reminded him.

Eggsy didn’t know how to word for a moment, as Merlin’s mouth found access to his throat. He clawed the fabric of Merlin’s hoodie, yanked a bit because he was sure he’d float away.

“We can ask later,” Eggsy gasped, once he found his voice, as Merlin bit down on his jugular.

“Mm,” Merlin hummed, a low, deep rumbly thing in his throat. His hand moved from Eggsy’s face, cupped the nape of his neck and fingers snaked up to tangle in Eggsy’s hair, pulled a bit at the ends, and knotted in his thick waves.

The other pressed against the small of Eggsy’s back, slid around his body and a lone finger trailed down the front of his polo to the top of his jeans. Eggsy’s head fell back, hit the screen, as Merlin skillfully unbuttoned him and pulled the zipper down. He hissed, it were a mixture of pain and pleasure as his dick was now exposed to the cool air.

“Impressive,” Merlin approved. His eyes wandered down to stare at what Eggsy had to offer, a warm hand wrapped around his neglected member, thumb pressed against the tip.

Eggsy cried out, more precome pooled at the top.

Merlin decided to use this moment to run his palm up his length, coating it in come, to begin stroking Eggsy. He had already been so close, and the way Merlin’s hand felt on his dick? Eggsy was sure to explode within seconds.

He did a great job of finishing what Eggsy had started. His eyes screwed shut, Merlin’s mouth hot, searing against his already heated skin, all over his throat, little nips and skin sucked into a warm, wet mouth.

Eggsy didn’t know what to do with his hands, so he kept moving them up and down Merlin’s back, occasionally caressed his head. It all came to a head with one hard squeeze on the up stroke, thumb worried over the head and pressed into his slit. Eggsy’s eyes snapped open and he saw stars, angels he weren’t sure anymore, and exploded.

He provided a few more pumps, worked all of Eggsy’s spend out of him, and covered up Eggsy’s moans with his lips. Eggsy cried into the kiss, his brain fizzled out of reality as Merlin somehow worked his jeans and boxer briefs, all the way to his ankles, and slicked hands found his tight hole, grazed over and paused there.

“Do ye want this?” Merlin asked. It was a breathless question, his voice husky, thick with desire. Eggsy met his gaze, hazel eyes burned with hunger but something deeper, confirmation to move forward.

Eggsy gave a weak nod. “Ain’t wanted nothing more,” he promised. “Okay, maybe a pair of winged trainers, but yeah, you get me,” Eggsy blurted out. His cheeks blazed with ignition, and fuck Eggsy can’t believe he just said that to a man who’s about to fuck his brains out.

Merlin chucked a bit. “Aye, I get you,” he assured and inserted a long digit into Eggsy, then two and three, to work him open. It burned a little, but in the best fucking way. Wasn’t like Eggsy was a virgin, far from it, but hadn’t been properly fucked in close to a year.

Once Eggsy was all ready, Merlin leaned back and produced something out of his pocket. Eggsy watched, eyes wide as Merlin had his black jeans pulled down, foil packet tore open and condom rolled over an impressively long, thick cock.

“Fuck me,” he whispered.

“Oh, I will,” Merlin promised, and okay Eggsy could have come from that if he hadn’t already busted a load. Merlin grasped Eggsy by the hips, pulled him forward a bit to get a better angle as he bent at the knees a little, and in one swift movement entered Eggsy.

If Eggsy ever made it to heaven, he hoped it would be just like this. Merlin was slow, gentle, at first but need overpowered kindness and he was soon pounding into him. It was a fast, steady rhythm. Eggsy braced a hand behind him, one anchored around Merlin’s neck, and tossed his head back in ecstasy as Merlin reached his prostate with each thrust.

Merlin’s mouth crashed against his, bruised his lips, as he stilled. A low moan escaped him, chest vibrated against Eggsy’s as he came undone. He gave a few more thrusts before all movements halted, and Merlin’s forehead met his as he pulled away.

“Wow,” Eggsy breathed.

Their breathing matched one another, quick, shallow huffs that slowly returned to normal. Merlin smiled, as his lips returned to Eggsy’s for a chaste, tender kiss. His arms wound around him, held Eggsy close, a set of hands sprawled on his back.

“Oh,” Merlin murmured. Eggsy was too happy to notice Merlin frowning at the screen. He all of a sudden worried they had been recorded, or worse somehow projected through the church.

“Wot?” Eggsy squeaked, his eyes followed Merlin’s.

“It looks like we accidentally erased those impressive photos of my hands.”

Eggsy allowed his head to fall back, with a thud, a relieved sigh left him on an exhale. “Ain’t like I don’t got enough of them,” he muttered lowly, again not thinking.

Merlin raised a brow, intrigued. “Oh?”

He swallowed thickly, laughed a little nervously. “I, uh...can we pretend I didn’t say that?”

There was something sly, playful, about the smile Merlin gave him, and Eggsy prayed he didn’t ask any more questions.

He was thankful Merlin didn’t at that moment, but that didn’t stop him from paying Eggsy a visit in the control room, the following Sunday, and wondering about Eggsy’s array of saved video clips, and screenshots of Merlin’s hands.

Eggsy would have begged for mercy, if he weren’t too busy begging for release as those gorgeous hands, teased so deliciously.


End file.
